Neige
by Jak Spratt
Summary: "Sabes que tienes que hacerlo para poder sobrevivir" me dijo sin una pisca de remordimiento en su voz, lo cual no ayudaba a mi situación "¿necesitas que te ayude con eso?" me preguntó con una risita de perversión, como si todo fuera un juego para ella. Entonces algo dio click en mi cabeza, algo tenebroso se desperto en mi así que sonreí y le dije "descuida... lo tengo cubierto"
1. 24 de Diciembre, Semana 2

Ya hace mucho que no escribo algo, y la verdad estoy algo nervioso de tener que hacerlo con mis compatriotas ya que lo unico escrito y publicado por mi parte ha sido una historia en ingles, pero bueno, estos personajes tambien me apasionan y por ello aqui estoy con el Prologo de una historia que espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Neige

"Como debieron haber imaginado ya en este momento, mi nombre es Len Kagamine… si, ese Len Kagamine del que todos debieron haber oído hablar en estos días, soy-es decir era reportero en el periódico Vocaloid como uno de los reporteros estrella, claro que los títulos no son necesarios pero quiero comprobar que en efecto soy yo quien escribe esto".

Supongo que todos y cada uno de aquellos que puedan leer esto habrán escuchado de las horribles cosas que he llegado a hacer durante el transcurso de la semana pasada, en caso de que las autoridades se lo estén preguntando ya que es obvio que ustedes serán los primeros en encontrar este escrito, tengo el arma homicida que tanto han estado buscando al lado mío aun con una ronda mas en ella y aunque la use en mi (como tengo planeado) no serán capaces de localizar mi cadáver por más que lo intente, así que les pido que me declaren como muerto antes que nada para no obligarlos a hacer un trabajo de cacería innecesario.

Quisiera también, si no es mucha molestia, hicieran publica esta carta para que así puedan ver los familiares de todas las familias que pude haber afectado en el lapsus de tiempo que mencione lo mucho que siento el haberles arrebatado a sus seres queridos, no me atrevo a hacer una suposición sobre el número de personas que perecieron bajo mi mano y la verdad siento que sería un insulto a su memoria mencionarlos siquiera pero lo veo necesario para que la policía pueda identificar los cadáveres, por esto último lo lamento pero me veo obligado a explicar con detalle lo acontecido, como hare en breve.

Neige… esa palabra antes desconocida por completo para mi persona se volvió más significativa que mi propia lengua natal, por ello el titulo de esta carta es el nombre francés dado a algo tan frágil y significativo como la nieve…"

* * *

Bueno, ¿Que opinan?... ¿buena idea? o ¿mala?, por favor haganmelo saber (si, se que pido mucho por un prologo, pero aun asi seria lindo)


	2. 11 de Diciembre, Semana 1

Jaja, disculpen la tardanza tuve mucho que hacer esta semana y me dio muy poco tiempo para escribir, aunque me tarde mucho pense que saldrian aun mas palabras que estas pero bueno espero lo disfruten...  
Ah y gracias a PANNY-DBZ, Lily Magane (Lily-chann) y a DaNy3Lapor sus palabras de animo y que le hayan puesto un ojo atento a esta historia, Gracias.

* * *

Preludio

"…Un día mas de trabajo"

Me dije a mi mismo desplomándome en mi silla luego de varias horas de teclear la próxima noticia que llegaría al periódico de mañana, en esta ocasión se trataba del fraude que las empresas Illusion trataron de hacer en su línea más reciente de electrodomésticos; ya solo quedaba darle un cierre a este caso, debido a que la policía ya realizo la investigación y atraparon a los responsables que trataron de huir del país con los bolsillos llenos con cerca de un billón de promesas no cumplidas a sus clientes.

Este escrito agradeciendo a los oficiales a cargo y felicitando a la fuente anónima que nos otorgo los datos necesarios para cerrar la investigación, (claro, de una manera discreta porque no puedo usar mi trabajo como una mensajería), es el ultimo broche para cerrar tres meses de arduo trabajo.

Luego de enviar el escrito a mi jefe para revisarlo me dispongo a dormir un poco sobre mi silla, es un poco gracioso el hecho de tener la pantalla de la computadora en frente de mí desde hace horas y no tener ni idea de la hora que es (suspiro), no creo que sea demasiado tarde o que importe en realidad.

Casi de inmediato mis ojos se cierran lentamente dispuestos a recuperar el sueño que exigían desde hace horas, pero son interrumpidos por el sonido del golpeteo de un par de tacones acercándose a toda velocidad y deteniéndose justo a un lado mío.

"Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez, ¿verdad Len?".

Escucho a una voz claramente mayor que la mía y sin mucho esfuerzo me dispongo a contestarle sin ánimo de moverme de mi lugar de descanso "Claro que no, no pueden ser mas allá de las cuatro" casi de inmediato me responde "Por supuesto que no, son las tres A.M. ¡ni siquiera han puesto a andar la imprenta!" me reprende como si fuera su hijo y eso es suficiente como para despertarme.

"Como digas Meiko" trato de sonar como si no me importara pero en realidad me devolvió un poco de sobriedad a mi somnoliento ser "De cualquier forma, no deberías llegar tan temprano a trabajar" le menciono entre un pequeño bostezo prueba del trabajo nocturno "Recuerda que tu solo trabajas a aquí y no tienes que manejar este lugar, junto con cada uno de sus trabajadores quejas y demandas, de las cuales por cierto tu eres el mayor responsable".

"Pero me adoras por ello y lo sabes" logro hacerla reír a carcajadas, desde que recuerdo le encanta su trabajo al igual que a mí pero ella lleva todo un paso más allá podría decirse que reya en la ridiculez, la risa muere luego de unos segundos "¿Terminaste con el caso Illusion?" entra en su oficina y yo la sigo "Te lo acabo de enviar" enciende la computadora "bien".

"Creo que iré a ayudar a poner la imprenta a andar y luego-" "Oh no… tu iras a casa a reconciliarte con tu cama" me interrumpe sin siquiera voltearme a ver y aunque mi cansado cerebro salta de alegría una parte de mi está dispuesta a dar pelea "Pero-" "Sin peros, llevas tres días despierto y no podrás ser útil así, además creo que tu amante podría estarte esperando" no solo perdí, sino que además se burla de mi "Ella no es mi aman-" "¡BUENAS NOCHES!" apunta sin dejar de observar su monitor a la puerta de salida, dándome así un descanso que yo mismo no me otorgaría "…Buenas noches" murmuro antes de tomar mi chaqueta y dejar el lugar.

…

Toma unos veinte minutos manejar desde las oficinas del periódico hasta mi hogar el cual es un pequeño departamento en una zona bastante modesta de la ciudad, al dar la vuelta a la perilla de mi hogar soy recibido por la amante que Meiko menciono, una pequeña gata que era conocida por el nombre de Melody, un regalo por parte de ella para "hacerme compañía" porque piensa que me enfoco demasiado en el trabajo como para mantener una relación estable, no puedo evitar reír.

"Si tan solo supiera" digo al aire, bueno para ser más exacto al pequeña animal que me suplica por comida ronroneando y dando vueltas a mi alrededor "debes tener hambre, ahora te sirvo algo" Me dirijo a la cocina en búsqueda de comida para ella, no sin antes recoger mi correspondencia que se había apilado frente a mi puerta.

Le abro una lata de comida de gato, de la cual no sabía cómo llego a mi alacena, y se la dejo en un plato cerca del refrigerador, me propongo a hojear entre las cartas que tengo a la mano para luego dormir un poco, así que tomo asiento en mi sillón mientras dejo a la gata disfrutar su comida.

La correspondencia no parece cambiar mientras paso cada una de las cartas y tiro las inservibles a un tambo pequeño de basura al lado de mi asiento, la mayoría eran publicidad barata de la cual no trae el cartero consigo pero de la cual no tiene control alguno o conocimiento de que se mezcla una vez cruzando la puerta, lo único rescatable eran un par de cartas de unos amigos que viven en el extranjero, un par de citaciones de la corte y mi cheque que debió haber llegado hace una semana.

Aun me queda bastante correo que revisar y en medio de eso mi teléfono suena, "Si, ¿bueno?" contesto amablemente, la voz al otro lado no tanto. "Sabía que no te dormirías" "Es bueno oír tu voz jefa" espeteo mientras tiro una carta de publicidad sobre bolsos de cuero "Sabes que odio que me digas así" se escucha molesta continuemos con ello…

"¿Por qué?...¿acaso demuestra tu edad" hago una mueca de satisfacción usando lo más sencillo que tengo al alcance para molestarla un poco, "De cualquier forma Len, ya te tengo un trabajo…" escucho como mueve unos papeles al otro lado de la línea, maldiciéndome en lo que ella piensa es una voz baja "¿Otra investigación?" le cuestiono.

"Sera algo más simple, tendrás que cubrir a Luka esta semana en su columna de entrevistas, ya que aun sigue enferma por lo que mañana le harás una entrevista a…."

Nunca me ha gustado hacer entrevistas y mucho menos a las celebridades que son la especialidad de Luka y lo que comúnmente presenta en su sección del diario, pero puede que sea un buen descanso luego del escándalo en el que me vi involucrado a manos de la empresa y los demás medios.

Espero aun la respuesta de mi jefa, sin más correo que botar a la basura volteo de una forma al azar checando mi apartamento desde mi cama hasta la puerta y es entonces que observo como un delgado trozo de papel se escurre por la rendija del correo.

"Que extraño, el cartero no pasa hasta dentro de unas horas" pienso, y sin soltar el teléfono me levanto perezosamente del sofá dirigiéndome a la puerta para ver qué es lo que pasa, giro la perilla esperando encontrarme con el portero quien es el que se ofrece a llevarnos la correspondencia a los demás inquilinos y a mí, pero en su lugar encuentro a la oscuridad del pasillo.

"Que extraño…" murmuro ante el singular evento "¿Qué dices?" replica la otra voz en el teléfono "N-no no es nada, ¿a quien decías que voy a entrevistar" regreso a mi ahogar, cierro la puerta y levanto el misterioso papel que entro sin razón alguna a mi puerta.

"a la estrella pop, Rilianne Kagene" mi sangre se hiela por un momento ya que el papel que sostengo era uno de los típicos panfletos publicitarios para el show que será mañana en la noche, es algo en verdad extraño pero por el momento no le tomare importancia "…bien tendrás que ir a-" "descuida ya tengo la dirección" le interrumpo puesto que el anuncio tiene la descripción del lugar donde se realizara el concierto.

"Como sea, pasa a mi oficina mañana por tu pase una vez que hayas descansado, buenas noches" "Buenas noches" le respondo y cuelgo el teléfono, preguntándome los hechos que acaban de ocurrir.

La propaganda muestra una foto de la diva Rilianne Kagene envuelta en un vestido que seguramente vale más que mi propio auto o diez de ellos juntos, el diseño del panfleto es llamativo con letras espectaculares invitando a quien lo leyera a ver a la estrella número uno del país (según la opinión popular), la dirección que tiene escrita me ayudara el día de mañana.

Aunque me aterro ligeramente este suceso tan peculiar creo que tendré mas problemas al dormir con este panfleto, que aunque parece llevar rato fuera de la imprenta donde se público tiene un detalle que me arrebatara el sueño por lo que queda de la noche… las letras que muestran el nombre de la artista chorrean la tinta asemejando gotas de sangre, así como su rostro que debido al gran moño blanco que adorna su dorada cabellera comenzó a correrse al igual que la tinta pero debido al color del adorno daba la impresión de que eran lagrimas.

* * *

¿Y que tal?, ¿les gusto, lo odiaron? haganmelo saber... ¡ES GRATIS!


	3. 12 de Diciembre Parte 1, Semana 1

Si me tomo mucho tiempo para escribir pero eso es debido a cuestiones laborales, de cualquier maner aqui esta el siguiente, ah, y solo quiero aclarar que prefiero hacer los episodios mas cortos para que sea mas sencillo leerlos, aunque si quieren puedo hacerlo mas elaborados...

Comenten si quieren que los siga haciendo cortos o mas largos, ah y comenten si les gustan hasta ahora, porfis...(Si eso sono tan masculino ¬¬).

* * *

Neige II

"Put# alarma…"

Murmure a regaña dientes mientras perezosamente levantaba una mano para apagarla y voltear el reloj para observar la hora, este mostraba en letras brillantes '3:26 pm' suspire molesto ya que tenia cosas que hacer por el resto del día, además de una entrevista de la cual ya no estaba tan entusiasmado.

Melody da un salto a mi cama y aterriza en mi regazo mientras me levanto impidiéndome completar la tarea, le acaricio la cabeza y ronronea en respuesta "Lo siento… el trabajo, tu sabes" me siento raro hablando con mi mascota, pero es bueno tener compañía cuando todos tu amigos puedes contarlos con los dedos de una mano, tus contactos telefónicos están relacionados con tu trabajo y además no tienes un solo familiar vivo a quien visitar.

"Sabes que disfruto compañía, pero tengo que vestirme" bromeo con un tono matrimonial, de alguna forma la gata me entiende y sale del cuarto con un cierto aire de gracia.

Aunque Meiko se queja de mi falta de seriedad por mi carencia de usar trajes formales en el trabajo, continúo usando lo que me plazca, ahora pondré un poco mas de esfuerzo así que me pongo una camisa formal de botones, combinándola con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos casuales.

Mientras me arreglo observo cómo Melody juguetea con mis sabanas tratando de hacerse un lugar para dormir, aun cuando deteste mucho tener que molestarle no puedo dejar que haga eso así que le doy una pequeña palmada para que baje de la cama, el asustado animal baja torpemente de la cama tirando de las sabanas que a su vez se enganchan con un objeto que colgaba de uno de los barrotes de la cama.

Me dispongo de unos minutos antes de irme para ordenar lo que Melody había tirado, aprovechando para hacer mi cama, cuando recogí el objeto que habían tirado las sabanas me sorprendo al observar que este era el revólver de servicio de mi difunto padre, 'Un Taurus con acción "Top Break", pulido a mano, con mirilla y barrilete modificados que hará la acción de cazar tipos malos más sencilla' reí al recordar las palabras de mi padre cuando tenía ocho años de edad, una edad en la que quería seguir los pasos de mi padre y unirme a la fuerza policiaca; lo cual obviamente no funciono, así que decidí trabajar en mi otra pasión, el periodismo.

Coloque el arma devuelta en su funda, volviéndolo a poner a un lado de mi cama, luego de la muerte de mi padre durante el servicio del deber decidí conservar su arma, quiero aclarar que hasta la fecha no he tenido ni la menor idea de si era legal o no que me quedase con ella, aunque admito que tampoco sabía si el arma era legal para empezar.

Le serví un poco de comida a mi mascota antes de ir a la oficina por los pases y todo lo necesario para efectuar la entrevista, suspiro antes de dejar el apartamento pensando que hoy sería un día bastante largo a pesar de la hora.

…..

Eran alrededor de las '8:00 pm' y tengo que abrirme paso entre un montón de fans para llegar a la entrada trasera del auditorio que al parecer estaba por reventar, tras varios minutos de nadar entre gritos desde '¡Eres la mejor!', hasta '¡Cásate conmigo!' y peores logre llegar a la puerta donde me encontré con un par de fornidos guardias de seguridad muy serios de los cuales la gente estaba alejada un par de metros, pensé que lo mejor sería mostrarles el gafete y pasar sin dar algún tipo de espectáculo, así que eso hice pero al pasar a un lado de ellos hacia la puerta me detuvieron mientras me decía uno de ellos en tono de amenaza "Lo sentimos, no puedes pasar".

"Pero tengo un pase, vengo por parte del periódico Vocaloid" alcé mi credencial, para que viesen la identificación más detenidamente, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de verla cuando me contestaron con un deje de arrogancia "Eres la séptima persona que nos dice lo mismo y nos vimos obligados a sacar al primero que quiso pasarse de listo, así que buena suerte para el próximo concierto".

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de la puerta apareció un hombre con un par de audífonos con micrófono incluido y una tableta en las manos "¿oigan chicos no ha llegado el ultimo repo-?" volteo a verme alegrándose "¡Oh aquí esta!, ¿Por qué no lo han dejado pasar?" pataleaba el piso en desagrado mientras los guardias trataban de darle una explicación "B-bueno ver-" el tipo lo interrumpió "Olvídalo, no vale la pena que lo menciones, ahora déjenlo pasar" con mucha reluctancia los guardias me abrieron el paso claramente avergonzados por su jefe, no pude evitar burlarme con un "Gracias" enfatizado.

Seguí al sujeto que me permitió la entrada mientras caminaba rápidamente sin importarle si estaba detrás de él, casi de inmediato comenzó a hablar "Disculpa las molestias, son unos brutos cabeza de cebolla, les dije específicamente que esperaran por ti, ¿pero escuchan?... ¡NO!" ahora que puedo verlo mejor, al menos de espaldas, viste de una manera no muy complicada pero exótica, la camisa multicolor no parecía ser de este país, los jeans eran lo suficientemente apretados como para permitir la circulación, las zapatillas eran de un diseño normal pero ya desgastadas y aunque la época indica un frio intenso no justifica llevar un gorro de lana en un lugar techado y con calefacción.

Continuo hablando hasta que llegamos al lado de las cortinas del escenario donde el espectáculo ya había comenzado, muy flamboyantemente me dijo "Tu. Espera aquí. Mientras disfruta del show" "Pero yo no-" se había ido apresuradamente antes de que dijera algo mas, derrotado no me quedo otra opción que tratar de disfrutar el show de una cantante pop, que siendo honestos no es mi música preferida en el mundo.

Me senté sobre una de las bocinas que no estaban ocupadas, presenciando detrás de bambalinas, a una diva por la cual estoy seguro más de la mitad de la audiencia mataría por conocer personalmente 'Que afortunado…' pensé sarcásticamente, de repente las luces del estadio techado se apagaron para oír de la voz del anunciador, que resulto ser la persona que me trajo, el anuncio de apertura:

"¡¿ESTAN LISTOOOOOOOOOOOOSS?" a lo cual se escucharon los gritos de los cientos de miles ahí presentes en aprobación "no los puedo oír… ¡¿ESTAN ?" el rugir del publico fue suficiente para hacer que me cayera de mi asiento improvisado, impidiéndome oír el resto del emocionante discurso y tirando parte de mi equipo en el proceso.

Mientras recojo mis cosas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, oí la voz de una mujer preguntándome "¿necesitas ayuda?" sin siquiera voltearla a ver le respondí lo mas amablemente posible a pesar de estar irritado "No gracias, lo hare yo".

"Está bien" me dijo en un tono cantarín y se alejo en dirección del escenario, cuando termine volteé en la misma dirección en que la extraña se alejo, al verla me percate del hermoso vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto, era difícil calcular su precio pero podía palparse su extravagancia, ya que los detalles eran muy finos y las joyas que le adornaban brillaban con mucha intensidad, su cabello era dorado, aunque sencillo combinaba a la perfección con lo que llevaba puesto.

Tal vez se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando ya que volteo a verme, observe más detenidamente el mismo rostro que ha cautivado ha millones pero para mí era una experiencia en vivo y más personal, y de una manera tentativa con su bella voz me dijo…

"Lo siento no puedo quedarme, el show va a comenzar"

* * *

Bueno...¿que piensan?, comenten... vamooooossssss... les dare galletas.


	4. 12 de Diciembre Parte 2, Semana 1

Ya debo empeazar a dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo a estos escritos, me voveria loco si no los hiciera, ahora me gustaria que alguien me dijera que tal estan los escritos me vendria bien su critica.

* * *

Neige III

"Muchas Gracias a todos por estar aquí, ¡Los amo!" gritaba la estrella pop mientras finalizaba el show luego de cuatro horas, los fanáticos le pedían que se quedara y siguiera con el espectáculo pero ella ya se retiraba, pude ver como alguno de sus mas aferrados seguidores trataban de atravesar el cerco formado por la seguridad del evento pero los fornidos guardias se lo impidieron.

"¿Te gusto el show?" preguntaba la diva mientras se acercaba a mí una vez terminado el concierto "No es mi estilo de música, pero estuvo bastante bien" trate de contener la emoción de conocer a tan notoria celebridad, espero no se haya dado cuenta.

Sonrió ante mi comentario "Que bien, comenzaremos con la entrevista en mi camerino después Allen" mi respiración se detuvo, ¿Cómo es que sabía de mi? "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunte aparentando tranquilidad, no sabía si lo hacía bien pero no supe que hacer por el nerviosismo, ella se acerco luciendo con cada paso su hermoso vestido y apunto a algún lugar en mi pecho "ese es tu nombre, ¿no?" baje la mirada, ella apuntaba a mi gafete que tenía una foto mía, el logo de mi empresa y claro 'Allen Kagamine' escrito en letras grandes.

"Oh…" solté levemente al darme cuenta de que mi gran susto fue por nada, ella rio ante mi expresión de alivio y continuo "Ahora debo ir a arreglar alguno asuntos, veré que alguien te acompañe a mi camerino" "Ok" conteste.

Se despidió con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y me dejo allí con el rugir de sus fans a mis espaldas, casi inmediatamente el sujeto que me trajo a este lado del escenario apareció, estaba por decir algo pero él me interrumpió "Por aquí" señalo a alguna parte lejana del lugar y me pidió que lo siguiera.

Los técnicos desmantelaban algunas partes discretas del público, como bocinas, cables, luces, etc.… mientras pasábamos silenciosamente trate de romper el silencio "Oye-" "Tienes que saber que eres muy afortunado Kagamine…" pero volvió a cortarme, suspire "¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunte, el no espero para responder "La señorita Kagene no acepta ser entrevistada muy frecuentemente, así que no debes hacer preguntas innecesarias y debes apegarte a las que antecesora tenía preparadas".

Me atreví a investigar, de todas maneras quedaba suficiente tiempo ya que el vestidor parecía estar lejos y teníamos que dar bastantes vueltas "¿conoces a Luka?" "Ella es bastante famosa en el mundo de la farándula, periodísticamente hablando, nos hicimos buenos amigos por cuestiones de trabajo, me decepciono que no fuese ella quien viniera pero al final el trabajo… es el trabajo" no parecía agradarle mucho, podía notarlo en su dialogo cortante hacia mí, tratare de ignorarlo.

"Muy bien llegamos" movió la cabeza señalando la estereotípica puerta con una estrella y el nombre de la celebridad en función que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, lo extraño era lo solitario que estaba este lado de la sala, uno esperaría que estuviese rodeado de otros periodistas pero ese no era el caso.

"La Srta. No da entrevistas por regla personal, aunque hay algunas excepciones extraordinaria como que tu compañera Luka se volviera una de sus amigas cercanas" caminamos el tramo faltante, giro el pestillo y comenzó a retirarse "Gracias… emh…" trate de agradecerle y que me dijera su nombre "Jak" contesto "Ok, gracias Jack" "No, elimina la c" me corrigió "Jack" trate.

"No, no, no… J-A-K" me lo explico con fonética "Ja-k" "Ahí lo tienes, llamen si necesitan algo mas" me felicito y retomo su camino.

Me aventure dentro de la habitación que se ilumino por completo apenas di un paso dentro de ella, estaba decorada con un insoportable color naranja que cubría con diferentes tonalidades cada objeto que ahí se encontraba.

Era exagerado pero todo tenía un matiz color naranja, que de no ser porque se mezclaba con algún otro tono que hiciera juego con él me hubiera enfermado con solo estar ahí, reí al ver que en la mesa del centro había un bol de frutas cuyo plural hacía referencia a cantidad y no a variedad.

"Puedes tomar una, si así lo deseas Allen" escuche mi nombre ser mencionado por una voz femenina desde la puerta, al voltear en esa dirección me encuentro con una despampanante celebridad que recién termino un concierto para un público bastante sustancioso, lo malo, el lujoso vestido resaltaba aun más la anaranjada atmosfera.

Sé que debo comportarme en una entrevista, pero se me hacía cada vez más difícil tolerar el insufrible color cítrico del lugar en donde estaba, por eso es que mi mente pensó en decir 'No gracias, tengo un asombroso asco hacia esa fruta que aparentemente me durara el resto de mi vida' pero en su lugar replique "No gracias, no soy muy fan de las naranjas".

Se acerco a mí con una mirada incrédula mezclada con sorpresa, imitando una voz infantil dijo "Awww, es una pena, pero creo que aun así podemos llevarnos bien" al finalizar recorrió juguetonamente un dedo desde el cuello de mi camisa hasta el centro de la misma en una clara provocación, 'Eso no es muy infantil que digamos' pensé.

Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a un espacio detrás de una cortina, probablemente un vestidor, que dejaba ver su silueta y lo que hacía detrás de ella lo cual fue comenzar a quitarse el pesado vestido "Y dime… como esta Luka, me sorprendió mucho que ella no haya podido venir" dijo como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo.

Me sentí sonrojar al ver su delgada figura tras la cortina y aquellos movimiento que eran básicos en una rutina diaria se volvieron provocativos ante mis ojos, tratare de ignorarlo "No sabría que decirte, me dieron muy pocos detalles sobre su estado puede ser algún virus o un simple resfrió" examino un poco más la habitación tratando de evadir a la atractiva figura detrás de la cortina.

Algunos peluches, mas ropa elegante en el perchero, una mini colección de guitarras, una montaña de cartas apiladas en una esquina y tablaturas regadas en un escritorio eran el contenido de aquella habitación temporal, no era la típica diva consentida, je, pero claro no conocía a muchas.

Tome asiento en una de las dos sillas que rodeaban a una mesita, que como eran de esperarse estaban iluminadas de mi nuevo color más odiado, repasaba las notas de Luka y algunas mías que servirían en la entrevista cuando note que la silla enfrente mío ya estaba ocupada.

Llevaba puesta para mi alivio una camiseta blanca y unos jeans, imagine que llevaba algunas zapatillas que le hicieran juego, la leyenda de la prenda superior tenia la imagen de una chimenea nuclear que chorreaba una sustancia verdosa y despedía una nube con forma la icónica imagen de peligro biológico además debajo decía 'MELTDOWN'.

"Me encanto esa canción" le comente, ella sonrió "Que bueno, pero creo que te gusto demasiado" "¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunte extrañado, no mostré mucho entusiasmo en el concierto "Llevas tres minutos viendo mi camisa".

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y mi cara debía estar igual que un tomate "e-e-enserio" ella rio y apoyo su rostro en sus mano "Claro que no, solo quería ver tu expresión, usualmente los periodistas son o muy serios o muy groseros" reí un poco pero seguía avergonzado por mis actos, al menos eso sirvió para romper el hielo.

"¿Te molesta que grabe nuestra conversación?" le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema "No hay problema" me respondió y con eso procedí con la entrevista.

Grabadora P.O.V  
A.N.: (Si, no supe como nombrarlo, de aquí hasta el próximo punto será solo la conversación empezando con Allen (Len), seguido de Rilianne (Rin) y así sucesivamente, resaltare lo obvio y saquen sus propias conclusiones en algunos puntos.

Muy bien, soy Allen Kagamine por parte del periódico Vocaloid me encuentro con la estrella en ascenso Rilianne Kagene luego de uno de sus conciertos más exitosos hasta la fecha, ¿Cómo estas Rilianne? –

Muy bien gracias, yyyy… ¿si trabajas en un diario, porque lo haces sonar como una entrevista para la televisión? –

… Me ayuda con mi redacción –

Jejeje, está bien –

¿Dime Rilianne que se siente ser tan joven y estar a unos pasos de la cumbre del ámbito musical? –

Se siente genial no sabría describirlo, sigo sin creerlo yo misma –

Se dice que has tenido muchas influencias en tu carrera la cual empezaste desde temprana edad, ¿Cuáles serian las que más han influido en tu carrera? –

Guau… diría que eso no es verdad, desde pequeña no tenia los recursos para escucharles y me era muy difícil encontrar algún genero que disfrutar, casi todos mis gustos musicales provinieron de mi mentora Miku Hatsune –

…. Lo siento, no quise –

No hay problema… eso ya es tiempo pasado –

… Ahora que tu nuevo álbum 'Kokoro' logro romper records aquí y en otros países, ¿Cómo te sientes, sorprendida? –

La verdad si, pensé que solo sería un triunfo local, jamás me cruzo por la mente que llegaría a tener tanto éxito, esperaba que por lo menos mis amigos más cercanos lo compraran y que ellos lo recomendaran –

No debería sorprenderte, puesto que tu álbum anterior llamado… –

¿Tengaku? –

Sí, claro perdón, Tengaku le falto muy poco para logra ser el número uno en las listas de popularidad –

No siempre salen las cosas como parecen, pueden revertirse de maneras que no te imaginas siempre se debe preparar para lo peor –

Cierto, cierto ahora… *suspiro* ¿Cuáles productos de belleza son tus preferidos? –

Jajajajajajajaja, ¿en serio quieres saber eso? –

Siéndote honesto, no –

¿No crees que arruinaría la prestigiosa carrera del reportero Allen Kagamine el estar preguntando este tipo de cosas? –

Son las preguntas que Luka tenía preparadas, un momento, ¿ya habías oído de mi? –

Claro, te has involucrado en demasiados escándalos como para no saber quién eres, pero me tiene desconcertada el hecho de que luego del caso de fraude en el que estuviste involucrado andes entrevistando a alguien como yo –

Necesitaba esto, luego del estrés que me llevo seguir todo ese caso, además no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto usualmente firmo bajo el nombre de Piko Utatane –

¿No te molesta darme esa información Allen? –

Oh mier… ¿no le dirás a nadie cierto? –

Jajaja, tranquilo no le diré a nadie –

*suspiro*

Para ser un periodista eres bastante confiado –

¿No lo dirás cierto?

Claro que no Allen –

Puedes llamarme Len –

Siempre y cuando tú me llames Rin –

Ok… por favor no me obligues a repetir la pregunta –

Está bien, bueno yo en realidad detesto usar maquillaje y me es difícil decirte cuales son mis favoritos porque no tengo ninguno, además la persona que me maquilla antes de los shows es quien sabe más al respecto –

Así que es una belleza natural, ¿eh? –

Y yo aquí pensando que eras tímido –

Jejeje, bueno el trabajo ayuda a desenvolverte con la gente, ahora, ¿Cuál dirías que ha sido tu mayor logro hasta el momento? –

Que tanta gente haya sido capaz de disfrutar de lo hago y que encuentren agradable mi trabajo, me he esforzado mucho para lograrlo, pero no se compara en nada a lo que tú haces –

Nah, como crees –

Aunque adoro lo que hago, estoy consciente de que soy parte de una moda pasajera en cambio tu ayudas al mundo a ser un lugar mejor –

La música es un arte que durara aun más tiempo y es lo que logra dar un poco mas de cultura a este mundo tan loco, yo no hago más que escribir papeles que tarde o temprano serán olvidado –

Es un cruel sistema, ¿pero eres feliz en lo que haces? –

Claro, aunque… me hubiera gustado seguir los pasos de mi padre –

¿Qué hacia él? –

El era oficial de policía, siempre trate de seguir sus pasos y terminar haciendo lo que él hacia pero-olvídalo, sigamos con la entrevista –

Si así lo deseas –

*suspiro* Para finalizar, ¿tienes algo que decirle a tus fans? –

Mmmm… muchas gracias por su apoyo han sido una gran inspiración para mí y espero contar con su apoyo en mis futuros proyectos –

… ¿No te parece un cliché? –

¿Ahora eres gracioso? –

Jaja, bueno eso es todo quiero agradecer de antemano a la estrella Rili- Rin Kagene por haberme permitido esta entrevista y haberle dado la oportunidad al diario Vocaloid de publicar esta historia, buenas noches y hasta la próxima –

Normal P.O.V.

Pulse el botón de 'STOP' para así terminar con una supuesta entrevista que fue algo más parecido a un encuentro casual, la diva reía y el reportero sonreía plácidamente, fue un buen momento pero debía terminar.

"Tengo que irme" le dije mientras silenciosamente me levantaba con todas mis pertenencias que no eran demasiadas, aleje la mirada para recobrar la pequeña grabadora y antes de darme cuenta estaba enfrente mío.

Lentamente me acorralo en una pared "¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte?" Jugueteaba con los botones de mi camisa como tratando lentamente de abrirlos, usualmente me negaría a tan espontaneo momento pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, mi atención se postraba en sus ojos azules, que me hipnotizaban impidiéndome algún escape.

De alguna manera mi conciencia me dio una pequeña imagen de lo que pasaba, ella estaba a punto de quitarme la camisa aun teniéndome como víctima de sus encantos, sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos y no mostraba alguna señal de negarme a ello.

El chillido de la puerta pintada de un color cítrico y la voz del supuesto Jak logro sacarme de mi momentáneo trance, solo distinguí algo de "tenemos que irnos" provenientes de su voz mientras mi mente retomaba su lugar.

"Es una lástima" dijo Rin mientras se alejaba de mí para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias, supuse que alguna gira u otro show se llevaban a cabo, no lo se pero estaba muy desorientado para preguntar.

Logre distinguirla enfrente de mí, yo estaba de rodillas en su alfombra, me sentía pésimo y de pronto pesaba cinco veces más de lo que en verdad parecía de pronto sentí un ligero beso en la mejilla que me devolvió un poco de mis sentidos.

"No te preocupes, veré que llegues con bien a casa" fue lo último que escuche antes de desplomarme en el piso.

* * *

Si ahora saben mi oscuro secreto, me gusta hacer cameos dentro de mis historias, aunque este me parecio bastante normal puede que me incluya mas a dondo en la historia, no lo se.  
Me falto inspiracion en la entrevista pero creo yo que salio bastante bien, diganme ustedes su opinion si cuenta.


	5. 15 de Diciembre Parte 1, Semana 1

**Una disculpa a todos los fanáticos de esta historia, tuve problemas al tratar de seguirla durante las clases además de que tuve otros proyectos en el camino pero ahora he vuelto para terminarla. Si gustan ver mi otra historia, chéquenla aquí**: s/8655653/1/Secuelas  
**Disfruten.**

* * *

Neige IV

Nunca antes había tenido una resaca como esta en mi vida en especial cuando no había bebido nada la noche anterior. Mi cuerpo es una pesa palpitante de media tonelada quejándose constantemente pero mi cabeza se lleva la peor parte, porque el cerebro quiere expandirse a pesar de las obvias limitaciones.

No creo poder moverme por lo que resta del día, borren eso ultimo, por lo que resta de la semana. Solo estaré aquí hasta que me sienta- "¡Levántate dormilón!" antes de que pueda protestar soy fulminado por la luz del astro rey escurriéndose por la ventana, esto hace que me sienta menos pesado o al menos lo suficiente para tomar mis cobijas y cubrirme con ellas. Al instante siento como alguien intenta arrebatármelas.

No puedo hacer nada en mi estado por lo que una mujer de pelo castaño logra quitármelas "Es hora de levantarse" dice con una voz maternal que me hace sentir un martillo dando saltos en mi cabeza "Meiko… ¿Qué haces aquí?" gruño a través de la almohada que ahora utilizo como escudo del sol.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Estoy viendo que le paso a mi reportero estrella" mientras me dice esto de alguna manera se que tiene las manos en su cintura, una pose suya cuando está enojada o preocupada. Me descubro la boca de mi suave escudo para hablar mejor "No era necesario que vinieras… no es la primera vez que duermo de mas".

"Eso es cierto" escucho como camina al otro extremo de la habitación y de regreso "¡Pero el trabajo no hace que duermas por tres días!" esta revelación obligo a mi fatigado cuerpo a despertar y automáticamente me siento en el colchón. Estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo y quería saber más al respecto pero otra pregunta salió en su lugar "Dime que te envié la entrevista de Kagene".

Cuando escucho esto su humor salió a flote y comenzó a reír a carcajadas dejando su enfado atrás. "Eres realmente gracioso Len" dijo secándose las lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

"Entonces… ¿tienes la entrevista?" no pude evitar preguntarle. Sentí como un periódico impacto mi rostro cuando termine la pregunta. En él estaba el encabezado de hace dos días, hablaba sobre el concierto masivo y la entrevista llevada a cabo por mi alter ego cuya foto soy yo con una peluca grisácea que tiene un mechón sobresaliendo de la parte superior, tengo puesto un suéter blanco tejido y unas gafas que ocultan unos ojos verdes. Al verla no puedo evitar preguntarme el por qué accedí a hacer esto hace años.

"Debo decirte Utatane que para ser tan serio sabes cómo entretener a una diva" leo toda la entrevista en cuestión de minutos, se que Meiko me ha ayudado en la redacción y presentación porque, como mencione antes, no soy fanático a hacer entrevistas a estrellas mimadas de la farándula.

"Lo que sea por salir del habito" le digo arrojando el periódico junto al montón que tengo al lado del ropero "Bueno vístete, tienes que volver al trabajo ya has descansado lo suficiente" me arroja una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón de mezclilla nada elegante considerando las demás opciones en mi repertorio pero es mejor que andar con solo unos shorts y una camiseta.

Veo el reloj y me muestra con números brillantes que son pasadas las once. Me meto en la regadera antes de cambiarme y empezar el día. Desde ahí puedo oír el claro sonido de alguien cocinando. La castaña es la única que ha utilizado mis sartenes y otros utensilios y si no fuera por ella solo comería en restaurantes o en puestos callejeros todos los días.

Ella toca la puerta del baño. "Deje tu desayuno en la mesa del comedor ve a la oficina cuando termines y no dejes que tu gata se lo coma" le agradezco corriendo la cortina del baño para que escuche mejor luego oigo como se despide y se va.

Oh Melody, me olvide por completo de ella aunque dudo que haya pasado hambre durante mi letargo, por lo que se tiende a ir a los otros departamentos rogando comida o si no va a los basureros que están bajando las escaleras para incendios y hurga las bolsas por alguna cabeza de pescado.

Ahora que puedo pensar más tranquilamente trato de analizar los eventos anteriores a mi llegada, siendo honesto no puedo recordar el cómo es que llegue a mi casa o por que había estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

Toco mi mejilla con una mano recordando el beso que Rin me dio luego de eso me prometió un viaje seguro a casa. Mi experiencia como reportero me dice que algo sucedió ahí y que eso estaba relacionado con mi desmayo, que a su vez tenía que ver con mi estado anterior.

No creo haber tomado algo esa noche o que ella me hubiera dado algo, lo único que hice fue hablar con ella sobre asuntos vánales y luego se me insinuó. No que sea algo malo, solo que fue un tanto incomodo. Sin importar lo que pensara decir, nunca cruzo por mis labios una sola palabra y me dejaba llevar por lo que ella hacía, sus hermosos ojos azules me cautivaron demasiado como para darle una negativa a sus avances.

Luego el tal Jak nos interrumpió antes del llegar a algo serio y después de caer inconsciente me es difícil recordar si algo más paso. Tal vez no sucedió nada más, me trajeron a mi casa, me dejaron solo con mi ropa interior puesta (no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió por pensar en esto último), me arroparon y me dejaron roncar con toda la libertad del mundo.

No podía dejar este asunto sin concluir. Tenía que saber lo que me sucedió incluso si no fue algo serio, no podía quitarme este sentimiento de extrañeza por todo lo que ha sucedido y tenía la necesidad de canalizarlo en un posible desmayo sin importancia.

De pronto siento como miles de cuchillos se clavan en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo que está bajo el chorro de agua, esto era más fácil de descifrar: se acabo el agua caliente. Salgo a toda prisa de la zona de la regadera para evitar el paso congelado del agua exagerando un poco sus efectos mientras hago esto.

"Eso me despertó" digo a regañadientes cerrando la toma de agua. Procedo a secarme y a utilizar la toalla para no sentir que estoy desnudo, aunque no tenga sentido porque no vivo con otra persona (a menos que Melody cuente). 'Fuerza de habito' respondo mentalmente.

Al salir lo primero que noto es un aroma a huevos con tocino, un favorito personal a cargo de la chef Meiko. Cerca del refrigerador esta la gata disfrutando un plato de comida regular de gato. Estiro la mano tratando de acariciarla pero cuando me ve acercándome me bufa y se pierde dentro de mi habitación.

Esto era en verdad inusual, Melody jamás me había mostrado los dientes con ferocidad y era la primera vez que veía los pelos de su espalda erizados. Entro cuidadosamente a mi habitación tratando de no hacer ningún sonido que pueda molestar a mi gata. Ella está encima de mi cama aun en pose de combate.

"Melody, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto aun cuando no tenga respuesta por parte suya. Al acercarme a recoger mis ropas que estaban a su lado soy sorprendido por un zarpazo que logra abrirme cuatro marcas sangrantes en el dorso de la mano derecha.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" pregunto dolido, no por el golpe sino por el hecho de que intentara hacerme daño. Antes de que yo hiciera otro movimiento el gato marrón salió disparado por la ventana de la habitación.

No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto. La herida ya estaba seca y no sangraba más así que no será necesario vendarla. Ahora estoy poniéndome la ropa que mi jefa me dio, al tratar de ponerme la camisa me doy cuenta de que tengo una marca rojiza en mi pecho, justo en centro.

Rápidamente veo en el espejo lo que era. Un círculo con un diámetro de tres centímetros, en él un conjunto de palabras desconocidas rodeaban a un águila de dos cabezas mirando en dos direcciones, ambas usaban una corona y sostenían un cetro, todo parecía ser una herida cicatrizada y hecha con un quemador de fierro.

Debajo de este símbolo estaba escrita en letras claras la palabra…

"ESCLAVO"

* * *

**Ahora que miro los capítulos anteriores me doy cuenta de que no había descrito a Melody, traten de imaginarlo como un gato tipo Ceilan. Me llene de emoción al ver que esta historia aun recibía visitas a pesar de que no la actualice en mucho tiempo, a aquellos que les gusto mi trabajo quiero que sepan que hare mi mayor esfuerzo por terminarla.**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por las vistas. Tengan Buena Noche todos.**


End file.
